


A Whisper Between Us

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: Persephone has a secret to tell Ares and decides to share it over breakfast. What could that secret be? A cute fluff one-shot between two of our favorite characters.
Relationships: Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	A Whisper Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my faithful readers,  
> I know I have been in a slump lately but I'm working my way through it. I was inspired by the cuteness of these two characters to write a story about them. It's short but sweet and I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> A big thank you to VerdiWithin for being the beta on this story. I highly recommend her works, especially Talisman.

**A Whisper Between Us**

The smell of eggs, bacon for Ares, pancakes, potatoes, and coffee wafted around the large kitchen as Persephone made their breakfast covered only in a nighty and robe. The early morning was quiet, save for the soft sounds of the singing birds. A gentle fog hung over the earth dotting the luscious grass with early morning dew. 

She had always loved the peaceful mornings. She used to sneak out to just sit outside and enjoy them alone. Sometimes dancing while humming to herself, while other times sitting and reading a book or writing in her journal. She missed those days sometimes, but she wouldn't give up her life for anything. 

Strong yet gentle arms wrapped around her waist from behind, large hands landing on her hips. She loved this too. The warmth and protectiveness of his embrace always filled her heart with love and joy. She greedily snuggled into him not wanting to let this moment end. 

"Good morning my beautiful wife." His soft words echoed softly in her ears, his words for her alone. His husky voice sent shivers down her spine and caused heat to pool in her belly. 

"Good morning my handsome husband." Those words, husband and wife, never ceased to bring joy to her heart and a smile to her face. They hadn't been married long, but it felt like she had spent forever with him. They knew each other intimately two souls from the same vine. It was she who brought out the tenderness in him and he who brought out her strength. 

Hera and Demeter had been overjoyed when she and Ares had announced their courtship and later engagement and the wedding planning had been a whirlwind of activity. Of course, it had been bigger and grander than anything she had ever needed or really wanted, but Ares' pride in being able to treat her like a true Queen and make their relationship known to all around had filled her with excitement for the big day. 

She had enjoyed the day thoroughly, surrounded by friends and family from all walks of life. It, of course, was one of her most treasured memories. She knew however many new wonderful memories would be added to that treasure trove. The evidence of that was growing in her stomach. 

She had just found out she was pregnant with her first child and couldn't wait to tell Ares. That was what this big breakfast was for. She wanted to celebrate this news with her loving husband. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. She knew he had other children, all of whom she treated as if they were her own, except for the one of who was her best friend. She and Eros had agreed not to change their dynamic, being so close in age and all. 

This one was, however, her first biological child, a mini her and Ares. She wondered who the baby would look like. Would it have her eyes or his? Love flowers and gardening like her, or wield a sword and bow like Ares? Would it be a boy, gentle yet strong,or a sweet but spunky little girl? She could only hope whichever it was that it possessed Ares’ curls. 

"A penny for your thoughts there, little soldier?" Little soldier, the nickname she had earned when she faced and defeated Apollo. The memory always filled her with great pride. 

"Actually I do have something to talk to you about. Let's sit down to breakfast first, though." He smiled cheekily at her when she turned in his arms to address him. 

"Sounds great to me. Lead the way." She giggled as she moved forward when he released her, knowing he just wanted to watch her plump butt. She was sure he would love her figure more as she filled out through her pregnancy. 

"That's a view I will never tire of." He grabbed some of the dishes, helping her to place them on the table and allowing her to gather her plate first before getting his own. The silence was calm and comfortable as they are through the bountiful meal. It was minutes later when Ares caught her eye. "So what was this you needed to talk to me about?"

She took a deep breath and pulled the package from the chair where it was hiding, walked it over to him, and placed it in his hands. He looked up at her confused, but she just gestured to the package biting her lower lip between her teeth. He looked through the contents carefully holding each precious item before glancing up at her again. 

Persephone could count on one hand the times she had seen Ares cry and she had never expected this moment to be one of them, but as he held her gaze she could see the tears pooling in his eyes. Her face softened as she looked at him, her own eyes beginning to swim in tears. She was unprepared for him to jump up and swing her around with a joyful cheer as he held her close, but she was definitely glad she kept her food down. 

"A baby." His voice held reverence as he set her on her feet once more before dropping to his knees and placing a hand upon her stomach. 

"A baby." She replied softly running her fingers through his hair. She hadn't known what to expect, but no dream or thought could hold a candle to the sheer perfection that was this special, personal, and private little moment. This was the beginning of yet another journey for them, that in a little less than 9 short months would find them right back here with their child in their arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww what did you think? Aren't these two absolutely adorable? I always picture that Ares kids are the most important thing to him and that Persephone can bring out that tenderness he rarely shows. They are absolutely one of my favorite pairings.  
> Leave me a comment below, hit that kudos button, and follow so you don't miss any upcoming stories or chapters from me.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
